Mon ami imaginaire, ou pas
by Hakupix
Summary: Sakura Haruno avait toujours été seule, elle s'était alors créée un ami imaginaire grâce aux livres qu'elle lisait chez son père. Malheureusement, à ses quinze ans, l'adolescente n'arrivait plus à voir son ami imaginaire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende dans son nouveau lycée afin de rentré en classe de première. Son meilleur ami apparu alors,mais de façon bien réelle cette fois-ci.


Mon ami imaginaire,

ou pas.

Prologue.

Il était grand, joyeux, courageux, c'était le garçon le plus merveilleux du monde, j'en étais d'ailleurs très amoureuse.

Il avait vue le jour dès mon enfance, j'avais six ans quand nous nous étions rencontré. Petite, j'avais toujours eu du mal à me faire des amis, je m'enfermais donc dans la bibliothèque de mon père, puis je m'entraînait à lire des livres anciens, l'un d'eux parlait d'un prince qui se nommé Sasuke XIe du nom. En suivant ses aventures, je suis tombé sous son charme. Je m'étais mis à l'imaginer tel qu'il était décrit dans les histoires, grand, intelligent, gentil, courageux, attentif et j'en passe, physiquement l'auteur l'avait décrit comme grand, il avait aussi des cheveux noirs dont les bouts volaient en pics, sa peau était très blanche et son regard noir, tellement noir qu'on pourrait s'y perdre en le regardant.

Sasuke avait donc toujours été là pour moi, enfin jusqu'à ce jour. Car oui, il avait mystérieusement disparu, je ne savais si la cause était mon âge, car à présent j'avais quinze ans et je rentrais en première au lycée,ayant sauté une classe, mes camarades de classes m'appelaient souvent _« l'intello »_, j'étais alors souvent mise à l'écart dans mon ancien établissement, mes parents eurent alors décidé de me changer de lycée, à présent j'étais à Konoha Gakuen,un lycée très prestigieux, et ma rentré de classe,se déroulait demain matin.

-Sakura, à table ! Hurla ma mère de la salle à manger.

En effet, je m'appelait Sakura, Sakura Haruno.

Je déposais mon crayon sur le dessin que j'étais entrain de faire, puis je sorti doucement de ma chambre. Celle-ci n'était pas très grande, mais pas petite non plus, ma chambre n'était pas non plus très décoré, au mur étaient accrochés plusieurs dessins de mon ami imaginaire, Sasuke. Je possède aussi un plante que j'avais placé à côté de ma fenêtre, une bibliothèque, un lit, un bureau...Pour abrégé, je possédais tout ce qui faisait une chambre banale.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans la salle à manger, je trouvai ma mère et mon beau-père installés, mes parents avaient divorcés lorsque j'étais petite, avant d'enfin en finir avec leur couple, ils avaient tenus de nombreuses disputes, que j'avais eu du mal à supporter, mais heureusement, j'avais mon meilleur ami avec moi, Sasuke, il avait toujours su me remonter le morale, lorsque je le voyais souriant,je me sentais vivante, il était ma drogue, et maintenant qu'il n'étais plus là, je n'avais qu'une envie,c'était de disparaître.

-Sakura ! Je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. Me dit ma mère alors que je m'installais près d'elle.

Mon plat préféré était les lasagnes.

-Merci. Répondis-je.

Ma mère était une femme naïve et bien trop gentille, comparé à mon père, lui il était direct, et pouvait se montrer très froid, mais je l'aimais tout de même, seules ma mère et moi savions reconnaître sa gentillesse, il était professeur d'histoire dans une université et ma mère était infirmière, c'était d'ailleurs dans son lieu de travail qu'elle avait rencontré mon abominable beau-père ou plutôt son petit-ami, au nom de Touji Mizuki. Comparé à mon père qui possédait des cheveux rose, tout comme moi d' , possédait des cheveux blancs et aussi des yeux verts, tout comme ma mère et moi, mais les nôtres, sans vouloir me vanter, étaient bien plus beau. La raison pour laquelle je détestais Mizuki était que je le soupçonnais de me toucher lorsque je m'endormais, mes soupçons s'étaient fondés lorsque j'avais huit ans, je m'étais réveillée subitement durant la nuit en sentant des mains froides parcourir mon corps, lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux, j'étais tombé nez à nez sur lui. Il m'avait bafouillé des histoires que je n'avais pas cru, et depuis, je dormais très mal chez ma mère lorsqu'il était là. Mon père lui par contre, n'avait pas eu d'autres femme dans sa vie après ma mère.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui Sakura enfermé dans ta chambre ? Me demande le petit-ami de ma mère.

-J'ai lue. Répondis-je simplement.

Je n'aimais pas discuté avec Mizuki, son sourire et ses actions me semblaient réellement hypocrites. Après tout je n'aimais pas grand chose, excepté mes parents biologiques, la lecture et Sasuke.

Après avoir manger dîner, je me brossais les dents puis rejoignis mon lit, où je me plongeais dans un rêve merveilleux avec mon ami imaginaire et moi, il n'y avait plus qu'ici que je pouvais essayé de le voir, en l'imaginant.

Le lendemain, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, c'était la rentré. Je me tenais devant mon miroir et je réajustais le nœud papillons de ma chemise, celui-ci faisait parti de l'uniforme de mon nouveau lycée.L'uniforme, était une jupe noire que je trouvais bien trop courte, j'avais donc mis un collant en dessous,il y avait aussi une chemise blanche qui avait trouvé sa place dans l'uniforme du lycée accompagné d'un nœud papillon noir. En tant que lycéenne de Konoha Gakuen je disposais aussi d'une veste rouge bordeaux qui allait parfaitement avec mes courts cheveux roses, je possédais aussi une grande frange qui savait cacher mes yeux vert, parfois, lorsque quelqu'un daignait à venir me parler, c'était pour me demander si à travers cette frange je pouvais distinguer les choses, et je donnais une réponse positive, fermant ainsi la conversation.

Après avoir déjeuner, ma mère me conduit dans mon nouvel établissement, le lycée le plus prestigieux du Japon, Konoha Gakuen ! Lorsque je fus face à celui-ci, je resta bouche bée devant sa splendeur et sa grandeur, il était tout simplement gigantesque ! Plus grand qu'un château ! Il était entouré de verdure dans lequel gisaient des fleurs, toutes plus belles les unes des autres ! Je pu même distingué une petite fontaine dans un coin de la cour.

-J'espère que tu te feras des amis cette fois-ci Sakura. Me dit ma mère.

Elle semblait d'ailleurs inquiète, elle n'avait pas à l'être, je ne cherchais plus à me faire des amis depuis longtemps déjà. J'avais Sasuke après tout, et bientôt je sais qu'il reviendra !

J'abandonne ma mère et pénètre dans mon nouvel établissement, je suis un tas d'élèves sachant qu'ils sont, tout comme moi en première, aujourd'hui cette rentré nous était consacrée après tout.

En les suivant je me retrouve dans une gigantesque salle,plusieurs élèves déjà présents, bavardent entre eux, devant moi un gradin se présente aussi, et sur lui, une personne qui semble être le directeur.

Le directeur, que je note, assez âgé, porte une longue barbe grise et des cheveux gris. Il frappe sur son micro, cette action résonne alors dans toute la salle, attirant l'attention de tous.

-Hm,hm. Commence t-il. Bonjour à tous mes chers élèves et bienvenue à Konoha Gakuen pour cette nouvelle année d'étude ! Pour ce qui ne me connaissent pas encore je me nomme Hiruzen Sarutobi et je suis le principal de ce lycée, cette année encore.

Après cette courte présentation, il nous dit ce que les professeurs nous disent depuis la troisième du collège au moins. « Vous êtes ici pour préparer votre avenir... ». Puis, il finit enfin, par appeler les élèves, faisant ainsi des classes. Après la première une, deux et trois, j'arrive dans la quatrième classe de première, suivit d'une autre élève aux cheveux mauves qui n'avait pas arrêté de prier avec sa voisine pour qu'elles soient dans la même classe mais on dirait que le destin en avait décidé autrement, car après son nom, ce n'était pas le nom de son amie que le directeur avec appelé.

Discrètement, je me mis a observer les personnes de ma classe notant ainsi ce qui savaient se faire remarquer ou non et ceux dont je ne devais pas m'approcher, mais enfin de compte, je savais que je ne m'approcherai de personne, j'étais quelqu'un de plutôt passive en plus, pas comme Sasuke, lui il savait faire le premier pas.

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

Non, Sasuke XIème du nom. Me dis-je à moi même, ne prêtant pas attention à ce que venait de dire le principal. Fait que je n'aurai pas dû faire.

Lorsque le principal eut fini de faire l'appel, nous suivîmes rangés, deux par deux en suivant notre ordre alphabétique,notre professeur principale qui se nommait Kakashi Hatake, il avait des cheveux gris et des yeux noirs, il portait un simple costume et une chemise pas complètement boutonné, pour je ne sais quelle raison,il portait aussi un masque qui cachait sa bouche, peut-être avait-il des problèmes de dentition.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant notre salle de classe, toujours rangés deux par deux, le professeur établis un plan de classe. Moi qui pensais que nous serions ranger par ordre alphabétique, hé bien non, il avait fait lui même son plan de classe, j'espérais me trouver seule au fond de la classe.

Cette fois, je fus appeler dans les derniers élèves, mais j'étais assise au fond de la classe, par chance. Alors que je sortais ma trousse et mon agenda afin de noté toutes choses importantes dont le professeur pourrait nous faire part, quelqu'un s'installa à côté de moi.

En posant mon regard sur cette personne, je pensais m'évanouir, Sasuke, mon Sasuke se trouvait juste à mes côtés ! Cela faisait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, je ravala mes larmes puis je l'emprisonna de mes bras comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas comme d'habitude, je le sentais, je ressentais réellement la présence de Sasuke, ce n'était plus le vide que j'enlaçais mais une personne réelle, je le regardais, pensant devenir folle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me demande t-il d'une voix froide que je ne connaissait pas.

Ce n'était pas mon Sasuke, mon ami imaginaire n'avait pas cette voix là, mais pourquoi lui ressemblait-il ? Comment était-il possible que la personne qui se trouvait dans mes bras, ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau à un personnage que j'avais inventé plus jeune.

Alors que plusieurs regards se braquent sur nous, je relâche rapidement ce faux Sasuke, et continu de l'observé béa.

Comment était-ce possible ?


End file.
